The End of the World As We Know It
by FirstSilverKing
Summary: The world didn't end as the masses suspected. Not fire, ice and nuclear fallout. Not a meteor that decimated life on Earth like it did for the dinosaurs. No, the end of the world came with eight people. Not just any people though, Witches and Warlocks. How do I know this you might ask? My name is Harry James Grindelwald and I, with my wife Luna, were involved. Time-travel fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there ladies and gents, glad you took the time to read this first entry of mine. I know its short on actual story word count- 1,062 words precisely- but every good story needs a prologue to set the stage aye? Everyone's feedback is welcome, I look forward to it really but if you're going to flame for the sake of flaming please just click off, and look forward to flushing out this idea of mine.

Props to DZ2 for their Grindelwald's Apprentice idea since this story is based off of it. While I could of made it a proper response fic, I felt that taking the spirit of it and allowing myself the latitude to do as I pleased while spinning a rather- in my mind at least- morbid but entertaining tale was the better action to take. So without adue, sit back and relax as I tell you a tale of...

* * *

_**THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT**_

* * *

"This isn't how I imagined the world ending. Fire and ice. Nuclear armageddon maybe.. But not this. Not witches and wizards tearing each others throats out... It's a pity." The speaking figure, a man judging by the silhouette, was beside another- a woman- across from a half dozen others forming a semi-circle across from him; all six figures decidedly hostile.

"The world ended because of your lunacy Potter! You and your psycho wif-"

The figure next to the original snapped its hand once as the rude speakers head exploded into gore and bone fragments. "My husband is _not _a mad man or a lunatic." The female voice was level but icy. "He gave us the means for a fair fight against the muggles. Against the Pureblood ilk like Malfoy and the blood supremacists. If lunacy and mad men are to be blamed , the mastermind of this worlds misfortune is that corpse Weasley nee Granger. Her and that idiot husband of hers was the cause of this civil war."

The original speaker threw its head back barking cold laughter in amusement. "It no longer matters who is at fault for the world going to shit Luna my moonlit wraith." Icy emerald eyes leveled again on the hostile party, their wands aimed still at him and his companion. Like an omen a ring of silver fire rose up trapping all seven of them inside of it. Black hair with red trimmed bangs and silver undertones danced in the breeze as the silver flames illuminated pale skin and a cruel expression across their face. His companion, visible in the peripheries of his vision, was as pale as he but possessing fair golden blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes. "Do you have the hopeless delusion of being able to beat us? Of being able to _kill_ us?"

The new leader of the hostile party bristled in fury. "You give us _NO CHOICE! _For what few of remain you must die! _**BOTH OF YOU!**_"

What followed was a duel of epic proportions. Against the five opponents the couple fought back-to-back with maniacal, animalistic smiles on their lips. Wounded as they were by battles end, blood stained and covered in lacerations, they stood the sole survivors of the conflict. "You disappoint me Susan Bones. You had so much potential, so much talent, and you chose the wrong side. The wrong banner and leader." Luna sighed deeply after spitting on the redheaded corpse of her once school friend, fellow DA member and one-time friend. "What do we do now Harry my love, my Dark King?"

"Not everyone was or is as intelligent like you my beloved. No one saw the short term plum was a long tem lemon" the figure addressed as Harry said through his own sigh. "Unlike you my beautiful moon wraith, of course. If more people had your intelligence, all of this" he vaguely waved his hand as if to motion the ground littered with corpses and destroyed buildings "could have been avoided. Wizard kind could have flourished. Muggles would be properly subjugated into servant status where we could control them. We could have eliminated the Blood Status System in the ministry."

Luna's eyes rolled in their sockets. "I understand that love, I do and you know that I do."

"The only answer we have left to prevent this is very simple. We go back to the beginning. Well, not quite the beginning but close enough" Harry continued nonplussed by the interruption his wife gave. "The question is _when_."

Luna looked thoughtful before a cat caught the canary smirk crossed her lips. "I know the perfect time. You might call me crazy but it's just too perfect!"

"Three steps back gorgeous and speak english" Harry chided with a playful smirk.

"The Tournament. It's where it all began going earnestly down hill. You got screwed over, that whore Ginevra began to dose you with Love Potions and you had Dumbledore.. Well, neither of us wants to rehash that nightmare. The amount of work we had to do to divorce his machinations from your life is not something I want to do. Again" Luna said scowling. "Cleaning Weasley whore blood from my hair, nails and skin was a chore unto itself."

Harry looked thoughtful as he offered a hand to his wife and laced their fingers together once she took his hand. "I would rather go back to Second Year quite frankly. I can do more damage, take control of the basilisk and the Chambers contents AND rid of us Ginevra in a single stroke" he said cracking his neck.

"This is true... Oh and we can get rid of my Hogwarts problem before it begins! What if we begin building the army out of the sheep from there? They'd be a lot more malleable then rather than the folley we made of waiting til after the slaying of Voldemort and those morons brought the end of the world down on us" Luna said looking at her love.

"I knew there was a reason I married you beyond being beautiful" Harry teased as he tugged Luna toward the one solitary building still standing.

"Of course there is my _Lord Grindelwald_" Luna teased back with a gleam in her eyes. "Beautiful, adventurous in **all** senses of the word and as smart as the emblem of my favorite story."

"That emblem is not an emblem but a character" Harry corrected allowing Luna through the doorway first "and as much as I love you I am _not_ Alice."

"Of course not my love" Luna said glancing over her shoulder with a sultry smile. "I am Alice with the Vorpal Blade and you are my unhinged Mad Hatter. Woe be unto our enemies because" silver-blue eyes gleamed maliciously "I will not take their shit. Blood will be spilled, corpses strewn across our lawn and I will not take prisoners. Slaves though" her eyes flashed the darkest shade of blue that was nearly black "I'm not ruling out. We need some entertainment and the screams.."

Harry chuckled as an equally malicious gleam shimmered in his eyes. "They _do _for quite the potent aphrodisiac" he agreed slamming the door shut.

Silver, green and red light filled every crevice making the building glow like a giant nightlight. Then, as if it was never there, it disappeared as the building broke down to their atomic bases.


	2. The Erumpent In The Room

"Timing is a funny thing. Too soon and we risk exposing our hand."

Harry's green eyes lifted over the spine of his first edition, Russian language War and Peace. Looking at Luna carving a piece of black walnut made his eyebrow arch a touch. "I know." His eyes went back to his paper hostage.

"Too late and our plan falls to piece around our ankles."

"I know this Luna, we both do. I've already got a rather brazen move in mind to make the sheep bleat themselves raw." There was a smugness that echoed in Harry's words. "Malfoy jr will fear us, Dumblefuck will be knocked off his high-horse, Snivellus will fall in line or die and those soulless gingers sans the twins will know true terror" he said turning the page he was on.

"Hogsmeade stations twenty minutes out! If you aren't already change into school robes do so now!"

"The fact the unwashed masses has yet to filter in is pleasant" Luna said glancing out the window momentarily as she pocketed wood block and carving knife while ignoring the passing Prefects order.

"I stuck a stileto shiv in Granger's back at the platform while she hugged me. It was a chore not to wretch. Begging them off claiming a migraine from the farm animals was enough for her to let me be and ensure the howler monkey ginger let me be."

Luna looked to Harry intrigued. "What did you coat the blade in and how did she not feel it?" the blonde asked intrigued.

"I had a pair of thin gloves on when I went through the barrier. They were soaked in a numbing solution last night and five seconds of skin contact deadened the nerves" Harry began. "As for the blade, I coated it with a paralytic mix of nundu blood and diluted basilisk venom. Enough to coat the edges and tip but not enough that once I pulled the blade out on the sly any would linger. She should be dead pretty soon considering."

Luna's cheeks colored slightly at the last bit of information. "You used the poison we made together?" she asked as her eyes brightened.

"My best girl helped me make it. We reserve it soley for the HVT's(1) that get on our radar or nerves and Granger did both. I'd never dream of using anything less. Like I'd be stupid enough to insult the woman I love by using anything else" Harry said offering Luna the stileto from his sleeve for her examination if she was inclined.

"Buttering me up does you little good Harry. We're far too young for sex. Physically and hormonally speaking that is. Emotionally and mentally we both know we're more than ready for it" Luna said with a slight smile on her lips. True as it was, she appreciated the adoring words from her beloved.

"Is it buttering you up if it's true? I'm an unrepentant monster Luna and you my love are my queen. My best friend and equal." What could pass as cautious affection, they had to be careful with the eyes and ears around them now considering the era, filled Harry's voice with warmth and love.

"No, I guess it's not." Luna leaned forward and stole a peck of a kiss off Harry's lips. "But you cab't deny having buttered me up in the past? Or is it future?" She looked pensive for a moment before shrugging. "Either way, I'm more than justified to ask" she said leaning but with a teasing loveing tone of voice.

"Well, to be fair those times were to keep you from finding out about surprises I had planned for you. A spoiled surprise-"

"Makes for a sad Luna" the blonde finished. "Bad things happen when a sad Luna is upset."

"Bad things is an understatement. We went through six POW's the last time you were well and truly upset. I mean, you slit them open jugular to groin with a butter knife without torturing the information of them. Brute force Dream Weaving is not easy to do on rapidly dying victims" Harry countered feeling the first jolt of the brakes as a horrified yell for help pierced the air. "Guess Granger's on Death's doorstep."

"Mrs. Gold was injured by their leader" Luna defended herself. Mrs. Gold was her then Niffler familiar.

A stampede of feet, probably Prefects, ran by the door. The female Niffler was a pain sometimes but even Harry had to admit the fuzzy platypus like creature was a loveable one. She stole from everyone but Harry and Luna with whom she was affectionate with, "I remember quite clearly love. Mr. Silver and little Copper were in a tizzy during the week her leg was healing" he said nodding. "I wonder if we can find them again. Last time was hard enough and it was a complete accident."

"Oh don't worry Harry. We will find them or you won't be getting anything from me until our honeymoon" Luna said with a sugar wouldn't carmelize in Hell smile. Tapping their trunks with her wand and shrinking them she stood stretching her legs. Pocketing hers and giving Harry his she cracked her spine giving a low moan of relief. "Might I make a suggestion that will bring us something to laugh at?"

Harry arched his other brow at Luna. "By all means" he said intrigueed what may have crossed her devious mind.

"Quit playing that stupid game. It's bound to cause a panic with the lions. Well, more than dead muggle-born trash is bound to."

"I can do you one better my love" Harry said following Luna out of the carriage. They got into the panicked stream of nose kids seeing three Prefects working together to float out the twitchy, foaming at the mouth body of Hermoine Jean Granger. She'd be gone by the time they actually got to help, the foaming at the mouth was the last stage signifying the poison already circulated through her body completely and got up into her cranial cavity making brain death quick to follow. "I'm demanding a re-Sort out of the Gryffindor asylum of lunacy. Should Dumblefuck try to block it he'll be stripped of his power as Headmaster and ejected from the school grounds permanently never to be allowed back" he said loud enough in Luna's ear so only she heard him.

Luna cackled at the declaration. "Tell me you'll let Gallagar do his job properly this time. The snake is the sexiest part of you my manticore" she said with an over the shoulder sly wink.

"Of course, do I look like that first timeline moron intellectually? Given Gringotts acknowledgement of my rights and legacies, Hogwarts and the House ghosts will be all over me to get in my good graces" Harry scoffed.

"Too bad for them it's already too late for them" Luna quipped with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was grim faced as he stood behind the podium. "Can I have everyone's attention please? While this would normally be where I began the start of term notices, I must demand from you all a moment of silence. Tonight we mourn the loss of a Gryffindor student, Hermoine Jean Granger" he said with an equally grim and saddened tone. "Her untimely passing will no doubt be distressing to many so professional Mind Healers from St. Mungos' will be on hand starting tomorrow for those who wish to speak with a professional about their grief."

The Great Hall was quieter than the library for a long moment as near everyone bowed their heads.

"Thank you all. Without further-"

"Excuse me Headmaster, may I say something?" Harry asked as he stood from the Gryffindor with a facade of solemnity on his face.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and took a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Effective _immediately_ I tender my resignation as Gryffindor's House Team Seeker." Harry was momentarily deafened at the roar of noise. The red and gold students were in shock and out of their gourd while the other House tables, particularly Slytherin, were ecstatic. He knew they thought they'd have a chance to win from now. "Furthermore" he continued after a fireworks spell aimed at the ceiling shut them up "I am demanding a re-Sort under Article Twelve, subsection nine, paragraph six."

The roar of shock returned as Dumbledore went ashen. Article Twelve allowed for, among other things, for a student to demand a re-Sort at any time for any reason. If he tried to block the re-Sort his position at Hogwarts would be history. How had Harry learned of Article Twelve?!

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore's ashen skin was near see-through as Harry's tie and robe trimmed themselves in silver and green. The Potter brat was his key to eternal fame and glory but if Snape continued his antagonistic ways there was a very real chance, an enormously _HIGH _chance, he'd turn Dark!

A careless motion from Harry had the Sorting Hat, delivered in a flash by Fawkes, fly through the air and smash the ancient wizard in the face. "Ah, to finally head home. Precisely where I _should _have be _a year ago_. Of course when a meddling old man with a blind obsession for _Prophecy _interferes in a time honored tradition for something like fame,money and everlasting infamy as a White Mage Lord championing murder & cruelty towards his _former lover_..." an icy smile crossed his lips as Dumbledore's skin was ghost white "I'm not surprised at this egregious abuse of power."

Innumerable eyes followed Harry's track to the Slytherin table. What did the emerald eyed savior mean? Why did the Headmaster go pale as the multitudes of ghosts in the castle?

Stopping by Draco's ear and leaning forward just enough for his lips to be near the boys earn he spoke. A few words in the ponces ear and he saw the blood drain completely from the arrogant pricks face. _"Be a good little bitch and obey your **Lord Black **or I'll cast you and your slut mother Narcissa out just like Walburga tried to do to Andromeda and my godfather Sirius. I imagine your Death Eater daddy wouldn't like it getting out his wife is a whore. Nod once if you understand" _Harry finished.

Draco nodded sharply.

"Piss me off once, look at me the wrong way or lay a finger on anyone I choose to associate with by any means- directly or means of making your human shit totems terrorize others into it- and not only will your dad become fully aware how much a whore your mother is but I imagine the pain of becoming Draco & Narcissa _No-Name _might be enough to make her kill herself in utmost shame, knut-less and disgraced to society. You _think _you know who I am Draconus Malfoy but you don't. Just like you think you are a son of House Black? Walburga would slit your throat and call you a waste of family magic."

"Harry, sit down now. You're holding up the pudding!"

Harry snorted and took his spot between his beloved and Daphne Greengrass who was sizing him up. "My apologies Luna Love. Some people need to be reminded they _do not _occupy the elephant size throne in the room" he said with an apologetic eyeroll.

At the staff table Severus Snape was peculiarly silent. This attitude from the Potter brat was unexpected. It was exactly the _opposite _of the overly nice, brash Gryffindor he loathed with a passion. This was a far darker person that reminded him of an enraged Lily Evan's more than James Potter. He'd have to keep an eye on the boy and decide how to handle him. If he could strike fear into Draco with a few words, perhaps he had misjudged Lily's son completely. If that was the case and Harry was aware of the Life Debt owed... He didn't want to think how he would be forced to save his own life.

* * *

HVT- military shorthand for High Value Target

A/N: So! The Opening Feast is underway, Hermoine is dead, Harry and Luna are in Slytherin... What's goin on?! How did Albus' plans go so wrong?! How does Harry know what he know?! Most importantly, for Dumbledore that is, **_HOW IS HE GOING TO GET HARRY BACK UNDER CONTROL TO FULFILL THE PROPHECY?!_**

The short answer ladies and gents?...

**You have to read on to see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was far too amused as he and Luna stared down the entirety of Slytherin House. There were those who were curious, being cunning and ambitious required a certain dose of curiosity, while others were more than a touch enraged. These were of course the Blood Purity raised nimrods.

"You don't belong here Potter!"

"Filthy half-blood defiling the Noble House of Slytherin just by being here!"

All the insults towards Harry himself were unoriginal but the very moment he heard a foul word aimed at Luna the temperature in the room dropped below freezing as his person seemed to disappear from sight in a fraction of an eye blink. That is until the violent collision of skull meeting masonry echoed in the common room. He vaguely recalled the idiot older boy to be named Montague something or other and his whole family were not only Blood supremacists but Voldemort supporters, his father a 'reformed' Death Eater pardoned by the Minister of Magic prior to Cornelius Fudge. "Montague, I'm going to make myself supremely clear. I don't give a flying fuck which one of you shit monkeys support this blood purity bullshit. I don't care more than half of you are self serving piece of shit Death Eater spawn" he said with a harsh tone to his voice. "But the moment anyone, and I do mean _anyone_, decides to take a shot at **_my girl_** I will make you regret being born as I tear out your intestines for my new belt! Am I fucking clear you rodent?!"

Luna watched her beloved rant with a serene sort of malicious smirk. "Now now love" she began taking an ever so slow stride towards Harry "as flattered as I am with your defending of my honor, there is no need to defile your hands with the spawn of a mudblood creature and her husband."

The majority of the upper year Slytherin's, often called the Council of Vipers within Slytherin walls, raised an eyebrow. "That is a rather weighty, not to mention slanderous accusation that could land you in hot water before the Wizengamot" the leader of the five person group, a female with black hair and golden-green eyes, said tapping her pointer fingers together slowly.

Luna's smirk gained a tiny microscopic shark-like edge to it. "It's only slanderous if what I said was untrue. Althea Morgan Montague, formerly Althea Morgan King, is not what she claims to others. You see, I might not be the most wealthy of heiresses here at Hogwarts in terms of monetary wealth but being my fathers daughter has its own perks. Althea Morgan King spent her Hogwarts year gallivanting around as an alleged 'foreign born Pureblood' from the Colonies. Knowing the laziness at the Ministry, it's understandable that her word wouldn't be checked up on. But my father, he is far from lazy. Especially when it came to the woman who nearly cost him the life of the woman he loved when she was in labor giving me life, my mother."

Montague struggled against the young Potter's grip but he was strong. Far too strong for a second year.

"My father might run what the Purebloods of this country my compared to a fantastical tabloid magazine but he has contacts every all over the globe with respected Masters and experts in their given fields. One of these Masters just happened to be the Colony equivalent of a Master Healer here." Silvery-blue eyes glinted with sadistic pleasure as she saw the boy try to squirm out of Harry's grasp only for her beloved to brutally drive his foot behind Montague's knee with sickening force, magically enhanced of course, and shatter the bone forcing the boy to scream. "Althea Morgan King was born the bastard bitch child to an exiled British Lord descendant of a disgraced House wiped from our history pages after all their wealth, land and artifacts was allocated to House Peverell, later folded by marriage into House Potter, for Crimes against Nature in their pursuit of Necromancy. House Thomson once headed by the villainous Jacob Thomson to be precise. Jacob's son left his father to die for his crimes while fleeing to the Colonies under a new identity but magic, magic doesn't lie. The line was polluted with muggles and half-breeds until it came to the birth of Althea, a half-breed born of a muggleborn whore with siren blood and the then fifth generation Lord Tobias Wright." Luna's canines were showing as she cracked her knuckles. "You want to question mine or my beloved pedigree? Think about yourself half-blood creature trash, you aren't even fully human. At least Harry is an actual Pureblood, his mothers maiden name is Evans. As in the Evans of the Irish Isle, Pureblood ruling family of Magical Ireland that has an iron grip on the magical government to this day. Not that the British Ministry of Magic will acknowledge his mothers true roots and would rather label her a mudblood to maintain their illusion of power."

"Montague, I'm going to give you one bit of advice. You want to talk about blood purity and defiling Slytherin House with the unworthy?" Harry asked with a far too amused smile on his lips. Before the boy could say a word Harry booted him headfirst into the roaring fireplace. The screams that reached his ears, the whole common in reality, and burning flesh did nothing to diminish his smile. "You don't insult the Lord of said House. The last Heir of this house before me was a terrorist who got himself killed by a child, _by me_, after murdering my parents. So you know what that means by Wizarding and Wizengamot laws going back to the Founding Era? Right of Conquest and transfer of Heir status."

It took a moment for the knut to drop before it seemed to penetrate all the heads in the room. Then they all paled. All except for the five older Slytherins who conferred with silent hand gestures that said as much as words could.

Luna's smirk turned completely feral now as Harry's boot on the Montague boys ass kept his head and upper chest trapped in the confines of the fireplace. "Come now love, lets go find those Lord Quarters described in Salazar's journal. If I have to suffer the stupid any longer I fear my intelligence will be that of your former associates."

"You mean the pathetic Weasley and the mudblood filth Granger? Good for nothing twats the both of them" Harry said with a sneer as he offered Luna an arm. The common room crowd parted like the red sea for them as they walked. "Don't think I'm done with you or your godfather Severus Snape yet either Malfoy. You both have sins to pay for. I mean, you lost _your_ _Heirship_ when you deliberately chose not to attend the Wizards Duel you challenged me to last year. What Slytherin, _any Slytherin_, would defile the sacred right of Single Combat by not showing up when Salazar Slytherin helped to begin the traditions to settle grudges amongst the ruling class of wizards when we were being hunted by zealot muggles and burned at the stake for being blights on human existence? Blood Feuds and enslaving entire bloodlines have been done for less." His smile turned sinister as many looked at Draco with rage and incredulity.

* * *

Up in Dumbledore's office the ancient wizard paced the length of his office with a distraught expression carved into his face. Something had gone incredibly wrong! His carefully laid plans, all For The Greater Good of wizarding society at large _naturally_, were going beyond pear shaped. Harry speaking up after the moment of silence for Hermione Granger was expected, they were friends after all, despite the girl _dying_ was not. Writing to the Granger girls parents about how their daughter was dead, _murdered_ according to Poppy's medical charm diagnostic if the poison in her system was anything to go by, would prove to be a nightmare in and of itself.

"Headmaster."

Dumbledore was torn from his thoughts upon hearing the Sorting Hat speak.

"Two Heirs are here."

Dumbledore went a smidge ashen as his mind extrapolated the only reason for the Sorting Hat to say such a thing. Two Heirs could only mean one thing... "Founders Heirs" he said to himself. Dependent on who they were, what they knew about what he was doing in the school and which Founders they were Heir to could spell his destruction. "Who are they?" he all but demanded summoning the Sorting Hat to his hands.

The Sorting Hat 'smiled' as smugly as it could for a hat. "I am bound by magics far older than you. Suffice to say, you have sown the seeds of dissension by failing to stamp out the millennia long feud of House rivalry when it rallies against the very principles of what the Founders envisioned for this institution. You have allowed bias to infect the core of judgement within these hallowed halls. You allow that murdering rapist Severus Snape to continue as the Head of Slytherin House where he grooms the doomed youth to be like their parents- bigots and xenophobic elite pieces of work." The 'face' looked as smug as its 'smile'. "Reap your blood stained reward."

Before Dumbledore could say a word in response Poppy's head appeared in the fireplace with a frantic tone.

"Albus, there's an emergency! There's a gravely hurt student in the infirmary!"

Dumbledore tossed the Sorting Hat on after saying they would _clearly_ be having words later. Running through the fireplace he appeared in the infirmary he was surprised, and mostly horrified, to find an unconscious Slytherin boy suffering from highly traumatic levels of burns on the upper half of his body. "Merlin, what happened to him Poppy?" he asked casting his own diagnostic charm to see how bad the damage truly was.

"I don't know. He was brought in by several of his Housemates and when I tried to ask them what happened they were unable to answer. Every time they tried a slash opened opened on their skin out of nowhere and one noticeably had their tongue _missing_ with the stump reeking of dark magic_."_

That troubled Dumbledore as did the information returned by the diagnostic charm. The fire that left such severe burns were magical and therefore harder to treat. Even with proper treatment, there was no telling how long the young man had been like this before his Housemates brought him in for treatment. _That _meant that no matter the young man would be left with magical burn scars of _some degree_ for the rest of his natural life. "Do we know who the young man is?" he asked.

"The only son and Heir to Lord Montague."

Dumbledore cursed internally. Lord Montague was one of the more influential Lords of the Dark Alliance, traditionally Dark families, and when it got out that his son was maimed like this under his watch he'd be out for his blood if not his job. "Do what you can to stabilize and heal the boy Poppy. I'll speak to the other Slytherin students to see if I can gleam anymore information. Whomever did this needs to be caught and brought to bear for critically injuring their fellow student" he said with a grim frown turning his lips. Who could have gotten into the Slytherin common room and managed to severely injure the boy like this without being stopped? What and how did they manage to prevent the ones who brought the young Mr. Montague to the infirmary from speaking about how the lad was hurt? These questions burned through his mind as he strode quickly out of the infirmary and made towards the dungeons where the Slytherin entrance.

* * *

From the Seventh Floor corridor Harry hummed as he passed the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy; three passes back and forth in front of the the door had it materialized. "Ladies first" he said holding the door open for Luna.

The blonde witch gave a wan smile at the mockery of chivalry that was Harry's former 'House'. "My Lord" she said with a teasing tone and inclination of her head. She heard the door click behind and glanced at Harry with a thoughtful look in her eyes. The dark room was lit by green flame torches and almost bare save for the pedestal in the center with a book on it. "So this is the core of it all."

"Well considering who we are.." Harry said with a sarcastic drawl. Passing Luna he approached the pedestal and hissed in parseltongue at it making a barrier of magic fall with a resounding shatter though no one outside of the room would hear it. "You're up."

Luna nodded and held one of her arms out in front of her, fingers spread apart, as her eyes closed. Beginning an incantation under her breath the green flames of the torches began to flicker and turned Ravenclaw blue before shifting to a menacing purple making the room appear more eerie than it was already. A second crack sounded before a secondary barrier collapsed and silvery-blue eyes opened. "It's ours my love" she said

Harry approached the pedestal and smirked a rather dark smirk as he picked up the book. "So much drama, so much violence..." his eyes flickered with amusement "and there will be far more to come. You thought that half-blood freak Riddle was bad Fumbledore? Look at me now you faggot ass sonofabitch!"

Luna let Harry have his moment as a dark tremble seemed to rack the castle from basement to turrets. They didn't know what monsters were amongst them but they would learn and learn fast. What Harry did to Montague would look like a wet dream compared to what was in store down the line. The so called good would die or be enslaved, the so called elites would be enslaved at their feet and the other monsters of the world? Maybe if she promised Harry a bribe he'd let her have a few pets she could torture and beat to death.


End file.
